


Don't Skimp On The Chlorine/Clothes Make The Man

by VirginiaMcCooley



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of drabbles based on the "pool boy" scene from The Super-Colossal Affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Skimp On The Chlorine/Clothes Make The Man

Don't Skimp On The Chlorine

 

Illya flopped down on his bed the second he and Napoleon returned to their hotel room.

"Uh, Illya, would you mind changing?"

"Later. I'm tired." He stretched his arms up behind his head.

"Illya, I really need you to change now."

"Napoleon, I don't want...is there something wrong?"

"No no, not at all."

"Then why are you looking at me like..." Understanding lit Illya's eyes. "...well, if you insist." He began pulling his shirt over his head.

"Illya, stop!"

"But Napoleon, you said that I really needed to change now."

"Yes, well, I...just remembered something I left in the van." Napoleon didn't actually run from the room but he didn't exactly walk either.

Illya pulled his shirt back down and smiled. He started thinking that perhaps it was time to add a few new items to his wardrobe.

 

Clothes Make The Man

 

Napoleon knew he was being toyed with but he wasn't yet sure why. Ever since the "pool boy" incident, Illya had taken to wearing tight white t-shirts or flowing white shirts unbuttoned down half his chest. Napoleon was just short of going insane and he wanted answers.

Illya opened his apartment door wearing a sleeveless undershirt and Napoleon was tempted to punch him in the nose. "Alright, Illya, I've had enough."

"Enough what, Napoleon?" Illya was the embodiment of wide-eyed innocence.

That did it. Napoleon pushed Illya up against the door and practically snarled in his face. "Put up or shut up!"

"Shut up," said Illya, just before pulling Napoleon down for a kiss.


End file.
